


[B'TX]天光微尘

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [7]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 在阳光下，即使是灰尘，也会闪闪发光。
Series: 钢铁之道 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]天光微尘

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是铁莲私货

即使是最仿真的机械，也无法替代肉体鲜活的触感。

寒冷、疲惫、疼痛，血液平稳地在体内流动，而后在某个地方被骤然阻隔。就连苏醒后的茫然，也参杂着一半令人痛恨的明晰。

透过右眼没有消散的朦胧雾气，吊顶的白炽灯就像被阴云遮蔽的太阳，徒留一圈浅薄的轮廓。

他猛然坐起身，在眩晕中扯去身上的软管细线。受创的身体在皇国奇迹般的医疗技术下已复原如初，被生化肉体替代的左半身却依然残留着滞涩感。

“铁甲面大人！”

身后传来刺耳的惊呼，有人发现了他的动作。

不去理会那越来越近的急促步伐，他静立着等待身体机能彻底恢复。肉体和机械的协调并不那么行之有效，模拟而出的神经系统终究不是原本的身体，不具备那份传承于血脉的智慧灵活。

烦躁油然而生。

“铁甲面大人，您的生化肉体还需要调整，请不要……”

“啰嗦！这样就够了！”

铁甲面粗暴地挥开扑上来的女性医务兵。他就像失去了全部怜香惜玉的男性本能，仅仅扫了一眼那个身材妙曼得与治疗所格格不入的女人，然后大步离开了那里。

病房外是一条充满了阳光的通透走廊，动人的金黄色光芒透过钢化玻璃窗投射在大理石地面上。空气中游离着细密的尘埃，阳光令它们犹如钻石般熠熠生辉。

‘在阳光下，即使是灰尘，也会闪闪发光。’

自回忆深处冒出了这么一句话，歌德骤然闪现成灵动的音符。

铁甲面眯起眼，不自觉露出了一个慵懒的表情，又迅速被一片麻木遮盖。他缓步走过成排的窗口，明暗的色彩安静地交替变换，他停留在最后一扇落地窗前。

窗外是通向主塔的道路，两队正在巡逻的机械兵擦肩而过，似乎谁也没有看见谁，连彼此间的距离，也精准地保持在了三十公分。

铁甲面的左眼冰冷地注视着它的同类。那些机械高度仿生，钢筋铁骨与精密的人工脑包裹在柔软的人造肉体中，只要命令得当，它们所拥有的自主意识甚至能令它们比人类还要真实。

这正是皇国以“机械”为名的立足点，领先世界数百年、引以为豪的巨大成就。

但仿冒品毕竟是仿冒品，“它们”永远成不了“他们”。他痛恨这些不伦不类的东西，却也不得不与它们为伍。

左手五指无意识地搓弄着，阳光照射在脸上的温暖让他想起了那些本以为早就忘却的过去，它们随着他的本名一同被抛弃埋葬，此时却与那个让他成为铁甲面、变成现在这副不人不鬼模样的女人，一同争先恐后地涌上水面。

他讨厌光芒，越绚烂美丽，就越令他痛恨。

它们无处不在，却总是显得那么高高在上，如同嘲笑着他的渺小与卑微，每当想起就令他露出狰狞的面容。

铁甲面并非一生下来就叫铁甲面，除非他的父母是个预言师。那时候的他还不是一个中尉，也不是留加旺小队的队长，别人对他的称呼不是“大人”，而是“喂”。

他那一身平凡在有幸进入菁英学院后也未能得到改善，因为学院里的天才实在多到离谱，包括后来的四灵将、七魔将，几乎所有的皇国名将都出身于这个菁英学院。和那些人相比，他就像地上的尘土般毫不起眼，但他仍然拼命努力着。

不拼命就无法存活，而活着，总会有出人头地的一天。

然而，在一个阳光灿烂的午后，那个改变了他后半生的女人出现了。

在铁甲面看来，她一直都是一个可恨的女人，尽管她的出现就像上帝创造了光，他那因为战争而充满阴霾的灵魂根本无法拒绝这样明亮的色彩。

他无法想象也不能明白，为什么在这些饱经苦难而千疮百孔的灵魂中，会出现这样一个不可思议的存在。

她笑着站在他面前，脸上皱起的每一道细纹都发自内心，让他几乎忘记了这里是机械皇国，是菁英学院，是一个残酷到常人根本无法想象的地方。

然后他听到她问道：“你好，我是这届的新生。请问你知道格斗教室怎么走吗？”

他低头看清了她的模样，说实在话，除了那双分外清澈明亮的眼睛，她并没有什么与众不同。他一言不发地大步走开，不顾她懂不懂他的意思，能不能跟得上。

到达教室时，他回头看了一眼。

她无声无息地站在他身后三步远，依然平稳地微笑着。

他无意义地“啧”了一声，她的声音随即传了过来，清脆而有力，就像飞鸟振翅在天际，不留痕迹的恣意潇洒。

她朗声说道：“谢谢你，我是华莲。”

人如其名的一个人，他想着，轻轻“嗯”了一声，抬脚走进教室。

那个时候的他，还真是安静得有些过分了。

铃响之后，格斗课开始。学员们分立在场地两端，而他站在队伍之外，帮助教官安排学员分组、抽签，然后下场和对手战斗。

战败者离开接受惩罚，胜利者则留在原地等待下一个对手。

华莲的出现令他有些惊讶。在格斗课上他无疑是个优等生，华莲能站到他面前，显然也不是个弱者。

但当华莲再次露出笑容时，他感到了莫名的烦躁，好像战斗应有的庄严肃杀被破坏了。

他皱了皱眉头，不算艰难地打倒了她。

下手不轻不重，华莲倒地后果然不笑了，她起码断了一根肋骨。但他却没能如愿看到那风轻云淡的表情破裂，只好失望又矜持地伸出手。

华莲再次笑了。拉起她之后他立刻甩开手。

教官催促华莲下场，她的伤势不知道能不能让她挨过严厉的惩罚。

似乎感受到他内心连自己都没有发现的担忧，华莲在下场前突然对他说：“没名字的家伙，交个朋友吧！”

“没兴趣。”

“别这么冷淡，你是个不错的人，我很喜欢你。”

就是这样一副俯瞰众生的模样，那时候的华莲简直全身都沐浴在光芒中，他好像看到了盛开在无边荒漠中火红的花朵，还有那独立于泥沼之上身姿绰约的白莲。

可望而不可即，一旦靠近就会被炙热的光芒化为灰烬。

铁甲面走出医疗所，沿途有士兵向他敬礼，他视而不见地走过他们。医院外的阴影里，B'T马度娜快步向他迎来，鲜红的眼睛闪着微光，钢铁的面上有着身为主人的他才能看懂的激动与关怀。

有那么一瞬间，他想把刚才向他敬礼的家伙们抓到她面前，让他们看看什么才是发自内心的敬仰。

马度娜跑到铁甲面跟前三米远站定，低下头等待主人的指令，铁甲面上前拍了拍她的头，这对他来说可算得上是难得温情的举动。他翻身坐上马度娜宽厚的背部，沉声说道：“一个毛头小鬼和一架破铜烂铁怎么可能打败我铁甲面！马度娜，联络主塔，我要见阿拉密斯大人。”

没有命令他就无法擅自出击。也许现在并不是请见上级的最好时机，但他依然要与那位掌握着皇国实权的女将领谈谈，毕竟五年前的事，他们两人都被卷入其中。

当时的阿拉密斯还是个年轻有为的少将，称得上权势熏天，一夕之变却令她连降三级，从少将到少校一落千丈。同时被降级的还有南之灵将凤·拉斐内，许多相关不相关的人被一并牵连。

而他，也在那次的事件中尝到了此生最大的耻辱。

这一切都是那个女人造成的。

铁甲面咬紧了牙关，主塔高耸威严的身姿在烈日下形成巨大而狭长的阴影。

影子笼罩在他身上，刻意让他内心那些不为人知不想承认的思绪毫无顾忌地剥离现形。

他真恨不能华莲这个人从未在世上出现，至少不要出现在他的世界里。自从认识了华莲，他的人生就偏离到另一条该死的轨道上。

那次格斗课之后，他和华莲成了朋友，并不是相互的，实际上他一直认为自己鄙视这个词。

乱世当道，人们只会为了自己而活。朋友是什么？相互利用相互抛弃最后反目成仇的存在罢了！

可就是坚持着这样偏激价值观的他，居然也会为了救别人而险些丧命，更因此将为之奋斗多年的灵将之位拱手相让。

没错，如果没有华莲，西之灵将的位置本该是属于他的，接受上层赏识、下层敬仰，被全皇国奉为传说的人也该是他。他原本可以让华莲死在荒漠中，那样舍己为人的笨蛋理应被淘汰，水和食物是生存测验中最珍贵的东西，她却轻易让给了别人，以至于身陷死亡的险境，蠢得令他连笑都笑不出来。他漠然走远，放下自己的食物回来拯救她，像圣子拯救无知的难民，那时的他善良得现在想来都觉得愚不可及。

他拯救了她，却葬送了自己，从地雷炸响的那一刻起，他就永远失去了健康的身体，也从功成名就的大道彻底偏离。

然而华莲在他身边愧疚难过的面容，又让他在肉体和心灵的双重创伤所带来的痛苦中得意大笑。

以后华莲再风光再伟大又如何？那是他让给她的！她的光荣就是他的光荣，她的一切都是他给她的！是他用自己的前途和未来换来的！哪怕任何人都不知道这个真相不认识铁甲面这个人，他只要华莲记住，只要她还是灵将一天，她就要永远背负他的牺牲，那是他的人生。

那是她欠他的，永远没得还！

“铁甲面中尉，请在此稍事休息，阿拉密斯大人正在会客。”

勤务兵冰冷而有礼地将铁甲面引到接待室。铁甲面安静地跟在她身后，表现出意外的顺从。主塔人才济济，哪怕是个勤务也有尉官级别，他一个中尉在这里委实算不上什么，即便他是阿拉密斯大人的直属。铁甲面并不是一个莽夫，审时度势是他这样饱经磨砺的战士的本能。

“中尉，请坐。”

铁甲面端正地坐进接待室中央那张木质沙发中，这个房间朴素干净，很符合阿拉密斯一贯给人的印象。

勤务安静地站到门边，犹如雕塑般不再言语。

阿拉密斯的威严渗透在这个主塔的每个角落，铁甲面扫了一眼那个勤务兵，而后目不斜视地专注等待起来。

他交握着双手沉静地想着，所谓贵客，应该就是在世界机械博览会上被他们劫走的高宫钢太郎吧。那是一个柔弱的孩子，和这整个皇国都格格不入，完全无法想象他会是阿拉密斯口中担负重任的拯救者。

但他并不值得铁甲面投以过多关注，铁甲面更在意他的弟弟高宫铁兵。

他看向自己的左手，被洞穿的生化肉体已经修复，碎裂在高宫铁兵手中的生化长枪却用参差不齐的断口嘲笑着他的自食其果。

还有X。

五年来他一直相信华莲没有死，这根本是毋庸置疑的事。令他感到不可思议的，是华莲的B'T-X竟然会从废弃场复活，并效忠华莲以外的人，这种事情简直前所未闻。

铁甲面仔细回忆着五年前的细节，那时华莲的叛逃让他愤怒到几近失去理智，满脑袋只有杀了她这个念头，在这种情绪的支配下忽略了什么，也不是不可能。

他永远不会忘记那个风雪交加的夜晚。基地突然警笛大作，将他从睡梦中惊醒。马度娜随即转达了主塔下达的紧急命令，奇怪的是下达命令的人竟然不是他的直接上级阿拉密斯。

未及思考，命令内容却令铁甲面猝不及防地陷入了一片酝酿着惊雷怒火的茫然。

“着令留加旺第一至第五小队配合各方据点守卫追击叛变者西之灵将华莲及其B'T-X。优先级指令：逮捕，次级指令：格杀。命令重复……”

他未能在第一时间将“叛变者”一词与华莲联系上。

毕业后这许多年，他看着华莲走上本属于他的康庄大道平步青云，在底层瞻仰她高高在上的灵将之姿。他为她的未来设想了无数闪着金光的荣耀之景，却从未料到她跌落神坛的这一天。

华莲攻击皇国至宝拉法尔而被禁闭的消息他略有耳闻，当他在禁闭室外犹豫徘徊时看到北之灵将走了出来。北斗面色一如往常，清冷又疏离地对他点点头，他没有看出丝毫不对，顺理成章地认为华莲受罚只是高层对她的小惩大诫，毕竟华莲总有些离经叛道，而实际上，过分循规蹈矩的人也并不见得前程远大。

但“叛变者”一词却如同当头一棒，将他的美好愿景砸了个七零八落。

华莲叛逃了。她背叛了皇国，背叛了代理人，背叛了她的同僚与战友，背叛了……

背叛了他。

不可饶恕，无法原谅！

“铁甲面大人？”

马度娜在视讯器那边疑惑地望着他，他回过神，任由愤怒与杀意席卷全身，扫荡他的理智，控制他的行为。

“命令第五小队出击。”

天地茫茫，大雪纷扬，北地刺骨的寒风与暴雪被阻隔在马度娜的防护罩之外，他注视着雷达上逐渐靠近的光点。

“铁甲面大人，前方探测到南之灵将凤·拉斐内少校与B'T朱德姆。我们继续前进吗？”

“啧，果然往南方逃了。华莲和X呢？”

“在同一区域……啊，消失了。”

这个结果并没有令铁甲面感到惊讶，或者说凤·拉斐内放走华莲这件事在他考虑华莲的逃跑路线时就已经想到了，而南之灵将那毫不掩饰的敷衍回答也在他意料之中。

那个女人一直就像光源一样，吸引着各式各样的人聚集到她身边，他们每个人都有着残缺的灵魂，汲汲于温暖光芒的治疗与抚慰。

他不承认他曾也是他们的一员。他想不起凤·拉斐内是比他级别更高的校官，也想不起他是皇国赫赫有名的南之灵将，这个一身光华的男人令他觉得刺目难耐，他无法抑制奚落的言语冲口而出。他已经看到了这个男人的下场。

‘你们每个人都拥有着我曾经触手可及却再也无法企及的梦想，但你们却从来不知道珍惜。’

铁甲面狂笑着将凤·拉斐内留在身后的风雪中，南之灵将高估了华莲也低估了他。他顺着华莲与X遗留的痕迹来到千里之外的鄂霍次克海，一个没有标记在地图上的小岛是华莲最后停留的地方。

她近在咫尺，一个男孩却挡在了他面前，他毫不在意地除掉了这个阻碍。

鲜血在雪地上流淌，红与白的强烈对比突然令他一阵眩晕。

如果倒在地上的人是华莲，如果是她……

他眩晕着看向不远处一棵巨大的树木，填塞在树根部位的积雪刻意到令人发笑。

身后八名队员等待着他的指令，他沉默片刻，下达了收队的命令。

“一个重伤的女人，在这么大的风雪中，是不可能活下来的。”

这解释欲盖弥彰得形同自欺欺人。

离开前，他最后看了一眼巨树与血泊中的男孩。

……对了，就是那个男孩，他就是高宫铁兵。

“嘀——”的一声，接待室的大门向两边滑开。

铁甲面从回忆中抽离，起身向走进来的阿拉密斯行礼。

阿拉密斯依旧穿着那身遮盖了一切女性特征的军服，庄严肃穆到冷硬，俊秀的面容坚如磐石，铁甲面猜测她与高宫钢太郎的谈话十有八九并不顺利。

勤务兵乖巧地离开。阿拉密斯示意铁甲面坐下，随手解下披风和帽子放在门边的衣架上，露出盘得一丝不苟的头发和干净的脸庞。

一系列随意的举动无声地表达出信任，铁甲面在暗地里露出一丝微笑，但阿拉密斯坐下后的第一句话就让他僵住了。

“第五小队正在追击入侵者。”

“什么？！”

“坐下！”阿拉密斯厉声喝止住铁甲面拔腿冲出的动作，“铁甲面中尉，别忘了你来这里的目的。”

铁甲面迟疑了半秒钟，遵照命令坐回去，内心却焦躁不安。

他努力地保持一个军人该有的素质，对阿拉密斯汇报道：“入侵者是高宫钢太郎的弟弟高宫铁兵，以及曾经的西之灵兽B'TX。高宫铁兵跟随B'T罗斯玛丽进入皇国，属下与B'T马度娜前去阻击，在废弃场发生战斗。战斗表明，高宫铁兵具备良好的战斗素质，应该受到过相当程度的军事训练。而X……”铁甲面犹豫了一下。

阿拉密斯的神色纹丝不动，但他发现在提到X时，她眼中滑过了细微的光亮。

她点点头，示意铁甲面继续说下去。

“五年前被销毁的B'TX确认复活，目前尚不清楚它与高宫铁兵的关系，但属下认为X的复活一定与高宫铁兵有关。”

阿拉密斯在他说完之后陷入了沉默。

铁甲面尽量稳住自己的表情，内心却希望阿拉密斯能立刻下达指令，让他去搭救他的第五小队。他委婉地表达了高宫铁兵和X配合顺利的可能，希望阿拉密斯能意识到面对这样的组合，区区留加旺第五小队只能是炮灰。

铁甲面并不羞于承认自己的下属很没用，留加旺部队本就不同于据点守卫，他们是基层士兵，战斗力一般，B'T也不是高级货，数量带来的战略优势才是留加旺的存在意义。如果失去了第五小队，那么他铁甲面就只能是个光杆司令，地位颇为岌岌可危。

可阿拉密斯并不在乎铁甲面的小心思，对第五小队的追击令没有过多解释，也不提及与高宫钢太郎的交锋，直接将重点放在了她真正关心的事物上。

“X会复活出乎所有人的意料，按理来说被销毁的B'T是不可能重回战场的。五年前我们没有找到X的核心资料盘，但现在它的战斗力却不像个徒有其表的空壳。铁甲面中尉，你能给我一个合理的解释吗？”

如果问这句话的人不是阿拉密斯，铁甲面一定会认为这是对他勾结叛徒的质疑。铁甲面丝毫不为所动。

“很显然，华莲带走了X的资料盘，然后交给了这个高宫铁兵。五年前属下追击华莲到神居岛时碰上过他，”铁甲面说到这里微微露出疑惑的神情，“但我记得他已经死了，那样的出血量……是了，肯定是华莲救了他，所以他的战斗风格才会那么像华莲，X才会因为他的血复活。那个女人果然没死，阿拉密斯大人……”

阿拉密斯冷淡地打断他：“无论高宫铁兵与华莲有什么关系，他的下场都只能是被消灭，包括X。而且，铁甲面，”阿拉密斯意味深长地看了他一眼，“这五年来你一直对华莲的叛逃耿耿于怀，但五年前，你真的没能找到华莲吗？”

铁甲面的瞳孔骤然紧缩。

他知道阿拉密斯已经发现了，在违背皇国意志这点上，他们曾经犯下相同的罪行。

铁甲面并不否认五年前因为私心放了华莲一条生路，事后却将这个过失推到南之灵将身上。不同于七魔将对代理人的绝对忠心，四灵将一直令皇国高层感到难以掌控，华莲受罚与叛逃事出有因，凤被降级贬黜却绝对包含了上头杀鸡儆猴的意思，他不过是顺水推舟而已。

面对阿拉密斯的质疑，铁甲面避而不答，他站起来，躬身道：“属下请求与第五小队协同作战。”

“不行。”阿拉密斯冰冷地回绝，“如果高宫铁兵与X的战斗力真如你的推断，那么现在战斗已经结束了。”

“那么属下请求前往神居岛击杀叛徒华莲。”

“不准。”

“阿拉密斯大人！”

阿拉密斯抬手止住他的话：“稍安勿躁，你现在的身体状况无论是对付高宫铁兵还是对付华莲都没有胜算可言，等到你修复生化长枪之后，我会同意你去神居岛。”

上意不可违，铁甲面被勒令回到医疗所。生化长枪需要一周时间来修复，他不情不愿地走进治疗舱，马度娜安静地卧在舱外。

他以为时间将在焦躁中度日如年，但仅仅半个小时，他就因为药物作用而闭上眼。

菁英学院的景象取代了黑暗，残垣断壁慢慢恢复往昔巍峨的模样。

越来越多人出现在他身边，他感到自己跟随他们走向同一个地方。

那里有一面巨大的显示屏，记录了每一个学员的成绩和排名。

他仗着身高优势站在人群之后，一眼就看到了自己的名字，在从上往下大概三分一的位置，成绩栏里军事技能几乎无人可敌，理论性学科却惨不忍睹。

龇着牙发出了一声嗤笑，身前有人因此回过头来，他看到华莲对他露出微笑。

“早上好。”

“嗯。”

他不着痕迹地后退一步，假装为了看清楚榜单，然后北斗和鲍伊的名字接连进入视野，令他惊讶的是，鲍伊的名字排在北斗之后，而北斗的名字边赫然亮着一个鲜红的“1”。

天才鲍伊居然被一个名不见经传的新生挤到了第二名。

他犹豫了一下，问华莲：“那个北斗，你认识吗？”

华莲随着他的目光看去，沉默片刻，回道：“见过，在隔壁班，也是这届的新生。”

一个“也”字勾起了他无尽的惆怅。人们总说天才是百分之九十九的汗水加上百分之一的天赋，可他们总也忽视了那一分的天赋往往才是决定性的关键。

天才和凡人，太阳和灰尘，世道总是充满了不公。

他轻声问道：“不觉得难过吗？”

明明付出了更多努力，却依然落于人后。

华莲摇摇头：“这个世界从来不缺天才，但世界也是由众多普通人组成的，我相信没有人会毫无意义地存于世间。歌德说过：‘在阳光下，即使是灰尘也会闪闪发光’，我们只要努力去做，并无愧于心就好了。”

说完，她又露出笑容，恣意而潇洒。

他看着她，突然感到一阵炫目，仿佛看到了遥远的未来，这个女人迎着光飞向了高远的天际。

作为一匹黑马，北斗在学院中掀起了一阵不大不小的波澜，每天都有无所事事之徒以各种名义去参观他，其中不乏借机挑战之辈。

时间就在这些狭隘又无聊的举动中过去了很久，北斗和鲍伊一直缠绵在榜首。他们成为朋友，一同参加了升等测验，披荆斩棘走到了最后。

而他呢？

这个时候他也已经临近毕业。由于自身资质所限，他并没能比那些了不起的后辈们提前走出校园服务皇国，并且在升等测验中他再次早早就被刷了下来，自觉地走进了处罚失败者的禁闭室。

被大家戏称为“牢头”的老头用坚硬的机械手臂在他的后脑勺上来了一下，然后毫不客气地用锁链将他五花大绑。

“每次升等测验都会见到你，笨得像猪一样！过几天会举行储备干部选拔，这三天你给老子好好养着，要是再让老子见到你小子，就等着挨鞭子吧！”

他歪在墙边对老头露出一个挑衅的笑容，老头狠狠地踹了他一脚，摔门扬长而去。他舔干净嘴边的血渍，倒头就睡。

深夜，寒风透过通风口吹进禁闭室，他被憋醒了。三两下扯开锁链，他一跃而起冲向墙角，稀里哗啦的水声在寂静的夜里显得格外响亮，一些窸窸窣窣的声音夹杂其中，细微而规律。

拉上拉链，他悄无声息地走到位于禁闭室另一头的通风口边，窸窸窣窣的声音变得越来越清晰，就像是什么东西在摩擦着。

他慢慢地后退，死死盯着通风口。

没多久，一个清亮的声音传来，音量压得很低，清晰地说道：“喂，没名字的家伙，醒着吗？”

他突然庆幸自己早醒了几分钟。

声音的主人不是别人，正是那个时不时出现在他眼前对他微笑的华莲。那时候他以为自己在做梦，后来他才知道同样是最终测验的失利者，华莲并没有受到任何实质性的处罚。与武力派的他，或者脑力派的北斗及鲍伊不同，华莲的发展方向是综合性的，也就是所谓的全才，这样的人更能得到高层认可。

没有受到处罚的华莲，本该在宿舍蒙头大睡的华莲，竟然出现在他的禁闭室中，与他不过一墙之隔。

他察觉到自己露出了微笑，立刻屏住呼吸。

华莲没有听到他的回答便不再做声，一时间禁闭室中寂静非常，他却觉得清晰地听到了两个人的心跳，然后渐渐变成了一个。

胸腔中的鼓动已经强烈得盖过了其他。

如果华莲再一次呼唤他，他也许会忍不住给予回应。这是第一次有人冒着被清除的危险跑来禁闭室看他，他嘲笑着华莲的愚蠢，心中却充满了难以名状的感动。

过了五分钟，或者十分钟，或者更久，也可能没那么久，华莲离开了。她知道他不可能睡死到连有人在他耳边说话都不知道，但她依然体贴地保有了他自持的尊严。

临走前，华莲透过通风口的缝隙塞进一块压缩饼干和一袋营养液。她想到了禁闭处罚中包括限制饮食，却忘记禁闭室中没有办法销赃。

三天后禁闭结束，老头一脸平静地将丢在地上的锁链挂上墙，将藏在通风管里的包装袋塞进口袋里。做完这些善后工作，老头又给了他一脚，两人若无其事地离开。

马度娜突然站起身，惊异地看到她的主人在治疗舱柔和的光芒中露出浅笑。这情景不亚于奇迹，马度娜不由猜想也许主人正做着一个幸福的梦。这个猜想同样令她惊讶，她摇摇头，再次卧了下来。

铁甲面无意识地睁开眼，复又闭上，面容开始微微扭曲。

菁英学院精美的雕梁画柱风化为枯黄的戈壁荒漠。他看到自己从倒在地上的华莲身边走开，走到三公里外的避难所，卸下了身上的水和食物。

藏好物资之后，他返回华莲倒下的地方。

耳边有个声音一直叫嚣着阻止他，让他对华莲的生死置之不理，立刻拿回物资继续选拔。

他摇摇头，挥去幻觉般的声音，走回去拯救被死亡包围的华莲。

华莲因他的出现露出了惊喜的表情。她的失败已经注定，他不介意让她在失败前好过一些。

但这次折返毕竟浪费了太多时间，他不得不冒险穿越地雷区。

耳边的声音又响了起来，它让他离开地雷区寻找更安全的路。

他嗤笑一声，毫不犹豫地迈出步伐，走向命定的结局。

地雷在脚下炸响，他被高高抛向天际，朝阳在薄雾晨曦中显露，他望着它坠落在地。

想起来了，那时的一切，他看到未来离他远去，回过头却是华莲面对他破碎身躯低声诉说的愧疚难过。他绝望的心灵突然柔软一片，其实这一切不过是他的自作自受。

铁甲面终于承认自己不是一个合格的军人，他总是在不合时宜的时候心软留情。华莲身上的耀眼光芒，在他贫瘠如荒漠的心灵中折射出蜃景，令他误以为自己也能与她站在同样的高度。他幻想着与她并肩翱翔于广阔的天空，像她那样成为救赎苦难治愈伤痛的美丽光源。

七天之后，他从沉睡中醒来，旧日梦境缓慢消散，冰冷的现实与虚幻的幸福感交织相错，他的面容一半柔软，一半冷硬。

他抚摸着新生的生化长枪，复杂的神色只在他面上停留了不到一秒，就消散了。

五年之后再次踏上神居岛，他循着记忆中的路线找到那棵参天巨树。树下鲜红的身影在细碎的阳光中明暗斑驳。

他的心中响起一声轻笑，天边一群飞鸟划过长空飞向远方。

一身火红的女子回过头来，与记忆中鲜明的景象别无二致。他发现自己依然被那蜃景所蛊惑。

生死之战表现得如同儿戏，华莲五年前背叛的真相也已水落石出。而他还是少时那个愚蠢的男孩，为了一时的心软而葬送自己。

剧烈的光和热啃噬着每一寸肌肤，慢慢消磨着他开始千疮百孔的灵魂。生命飞快地流逝，他却只顾抓紧手中刺目的光之核。

禁不住泪流满面。

他想起最后的梦境中阻拦自己的那个声音，那个声音不断怒吼着他一定会后悔终生。

不，他永远不后悔救了华莲，无论重复多少次，他都会作出同样的选择。

——因他对这光芒的追求至死方休。

“华莲，我终于抓住你的光芒了！”


End file.
